


How The Platypus Came To Be

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledgling!Cas, Gabriel Makes The Platypus, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: How Gabriel and Castiel made the platypus.





	

Millenniums ago, there was an Archangel named Gabriel, left under his two older brothers, Lucifer and Michael, supervision. The two older Archangels thought it would be a good time to teach Gabe, as well for Cass who Gabe had plead to bring along, life. 

Since Castiel was still too little, a fledge, to create animals on his own, he sat there next to Gabe and listened to his brothers as they talked about their own creations. Lucifer talked about the time he had made a duck, he was bored out of his mind and God, or Dad, had handed him a bunch of parts and told him to go at it. As where Michael had created a beaver as he got the idea from the otter Raphael had made. 

They told Gabriel the basics of what to do and, as Dad did with Luci, gave him parts to work with and went off. Gabriel smiled at Castiel who looked rather confused on the objects inside the box. "They're parts, Cassie, by putting them together and a little mojo they can come to life!" Gabriel expressed, "I wanna make something just like Mikey's and Luci's creations," he continued as he remembered what each of his brothers creations looked like. 

Castiel wasn't much of a speaker, even though he was so curious, he hardly speaks out loud. So he only smiled and nodded as his big brother put parts together. A head that looked like a beaver, but beak of a duck was placed onto a body shaped of an otter with fur like them as well. Castiel watched as Gabriel worked, sculpting a tail that was long and heavy weighted like a beaver. Gabriel looked so happy about his upcoming creation, the feet resembled those of a duck. Webbed, but they had claws. 

Gabe also made a claw that held venom and based on Castiel's look of confusion, Gabe merely smiled at him. "So it can protect itself! Luci made tons of scary animals that fight when threaten and I don't want the little thing completely defenseless," 

Castiel made a pout, "S-Scary?" he asked, his voice filled with uncertainty and fear. Gabe shrugged, "Yeah, like snakes! Or spiders! Luci made those and they look scary, they also carry venom that hurt others. But even though they can be scary, they're nice too! Just like Luci, so don't be scared Cassie," 

Castiel thought about it before smiling softly and nodding of approval. After a few more adjustments to the soon-to-be animal, it was ready. "Now watch this Cassie," Gabe said as he snapped his fingers and the animal came to life. Gabriel was giddy with happiness at the little creature, it was his first creation after all. 

"Do you like it Cassie?" Gabe asked, smiling as he pet the top of the animal's head. Castiel nodded, smiling at the new creation as he pet the back of it. "I wonder if he knows how to sit, hey, sit!" Gabe tried to command but the animal had simply flopped over. Gabriel was confused at first but giggled when Castiel tried to mimic its actions. Flopping to the side himself. Gabe then followed his baby brother and flopped to the side. 

They played together with the new animal, it didn't do much though. 

Michael and Lucifer had came back only to see the little fledgling with the new creature on his head as Gabe smiled. He looked up at both Castiel and the creature with glee. 

"Gabriel, what is that?" Michael was the first to speak, "It looks like a combination of our creations in one," Lucifer bumped in. 

Completely ignoring his brother's questions, he looked at Cass. "What should we name it, Cassie?" Cass giggled and with a little struggle he thought of a name, "Pat- phal- plat!" 

Gabriel giggled and nodded, "I was thinking the same, little bro, mmm, how about platypus? Yah like that Cassie?" Castiel smiled brightly as he nodded, "Pat-e-pus!" he cheered, throwing his hands up. 

The two older archangels looked down at their baby brothers below them, Lucifer shrugged, "Hey, at least Cass likes it, how about we show Dad?" Lucifer suggested, Gabriel nodded, "Come on Cassie, lets show Dad our new creation!" 

"O-our?" Castiel questioned, placing the platypus down and off his head. "Well, yeah! You helped me with the little fella and we both had a hand at naming it. So its ours," Gabriel said, ruffling the top of Castiel's hair as the fledgling nodded. 

With another snap of his finger, Gabriel made appear another platypus. Smiling as he handed the new one to Castiel, "Here, now we both have a platypus!" Castiel smiled as he held the creation in his hands, using both since one of his little hands wasn't big enough to carry the animal with. 

Castiel looked up at Lucifer, smiling softly as he raised the platypus up. Luci smiled as he picked the little Cassie up as Michael did the same with Gabe. Both archangels took them to their Father so they can show off their new animal together. 

"Dad?" Michael asked, grabbing the attention of God as he turned around to see his children. Before he could say anything, Gabriel had jumped out of Michael's hold and ran up to his Father. Raising the animal up for his Dad to see, "Lookit Dad! Lookit! Lookit what me and Cassie made!" he said excitedly, Cassie then raised his own platypus, "Its a pat-e-pus!" Cassie explained. 

"Can we keep it?" Gabriel then chimed in, looking up at his Father with pleading eyes as well did Castiel. 

God was a little taken aback by the creature, it was definitely odd. But looking at the way his sons looked at him, pleadingly, he couldn't say no. "You know what, yeah sure, just put it in Australia with the other, uh, 'things' okay?" 

Both Cassie and Gabe cheered.


End file.
